Red
by Arekusandoria
Summary: "Oh doesn't she look simply gorgeous!" cried my red reaper, referring to the remains of yet another prostitute. 'She's hideous.' "Yes Grell." 'Absolutely disgusting' "She looks dazzling." 'She's too...red.' "She looks beautiful"
1. Prolouge

Pain

I can feel the screams of the dead men who once stood proudly where I stand today. I can feel every emotion those final moments gave them. I hear the thoughts, coursing through their heads all the way to oblivion. Each question, cry, scream and last desire run forever in the thin fabric of eternity.

Suffering

I can hear each surge of agony wisp through the body of these mortals. I can see how deep each cut runs, some to their hearts, few to the furthest reaches of their souls, severing all ties to whatever strength and will they once held so tightly too. I watch each morale and goal in life any creature had be swept away, making room for the true agony dying brings.

Hatred

I can see the hatred held in the hearts of men, coursing through their veins like blood. Hatred runs in every soul, even those of the angels that rest at the feet of the almighty himself. Each bitter thought or feeling merely adding to the ugly emotion. Even the eyes of the dead are filled with the unhideable and toxic emotion. No matter how hard you try to hide from it or push it away, no one can escape it.

Yet, I can't help but wonder why so many people endure these ugly emotions. I really can't see why anyone can handle it, or anything like these feelings! They're all so dark...so repulsing...so...

Red.

* * *

"Oh, come now, are you growing soft on me Red?" My red-clad reaper asked, breaking my course of thought. I cringed at the pet name, once again being reminded of how that _hue of Satan _had taken over my existence. Thankfully, my action had went unnoticed by the reaper, who loved red as much as I loathed it.

"No Grell. Even if I were, I'm far too involved to back out now." He nodded slowly, and turned toward the trembling victim that lay at his feet. He shot her one of his sharp-toothed smiles,

"Oh dear, look how pretty you are!" He kicked her in the ribs twice, causing her to spit a puddle of blood. Grell smiled gleefully as he removed a small paint brush from his vest. "Let's make her look even better Red!"

I sighed slightly and turned away, unable to watch him paint her in that horrid color.

"Yes...let's..."

* * *

** A/N: Okay so I first came up with this last night while re-writing the second chapter for another story.I hope you enjoyed it! I do plan on continuing! Follow/Fave/Review!**


	2. Killer

**(A/N Okay so I am my worst critic. Were it not for XphiaDP, I probably would trash both of my current stories. The other part I wanna blame is school and my extra curricular's. I hope this is good enough for redemption...)**

I heard several loud clicking noises, the signal that meant our newest victim was "ready". There was no need to look, I already knew what he was doing. Yet, out of habit I suppose, I turned anyway. I was immediately enraged by what I saw. Grell had removed the six-inch switchblade from his breast pocket and was dragging it slowly across the girl's cheek, leaving spots of red in its wake. The mere sight of that hue rushed anger through my own cursed veins. The reaper smirked,

"It's your turn now, dear." he said as he backed away from the victim, "Go ahead, release your rage on this disgusting creature. But tell me," He knew just which button to push to send me over my edge, "Isn't red just _ravishing _on her?" Right then I felt it, the thin cord of sanity snapping inside my head. I took the knife from Grell and buried it deep into her left leg. I looked deeply into her fear-filled eyes and saw all of the faces of each woman who simply threw away everything I wished for- everything I will never have again.

I hate that woman.

* * *

I slid the knife slowly through the skin of her throat, not enough to kill her just yet, but enough to make her scream. Beads of red painted my weapon, fueling my deadly rage even more. I let out a blood curdling scream as I jabbed the weapon deep into her skin countless times before everything went dark.

When my sight returned I saw my red-clad reaper straddled over what once was the belly of our victim. She was completely mutilated, lacking each limb and covered in her own blood. All but her face was unrecognizable. "Please forgive me for moving you, but what you were doing would have killed her far too quickly." he said as he dipped his fingers in one of the many pools around him, "which would be no fun for me. I just love it when they die slowly-" he put each finger in his mouth and licked them clean, "it prolongs the beauty." It was everything I could do to manage not to gag. He did this every time, but that makes it even harder to get used to. "It's time to leave." said Grell as the loud footsteps of policemen could be heard.

"Yes, Grell. I assume you already have the transport waiting?"

He was already dressed in his usual butler disguise again, and he coughed several times before choking out a soft, "Yes ma'am" I couldn't hold back a smile at the irony, why is it that a being of his prowess would play stupid manservant for an idiotic human such as myself? I knew the answer, but it's definitely not a pleasant thought. We both ran in silence, and it wasn't until we were at the carriage that I noticed, Grell's clothes were as white as day, but my own were redder than ever along with my face and hair. '_Exactly what did I do...'_ I thought to myself. Grell leaned in very close to my ear and whispered darkly,

"You've done well. Leave the driver to me."

**(A/N Still feel like this is crap...oh well I guess how this went is for you to judge. And, yes Xphia I cut the scene in half, but as you will see I still plan on posting it before this night is over. Huzzah! ~Areku)**


	3. Home

**(A/N And now for the second/third crappy chappy, or as I like to call it PART TWO OF KILLER! *dodges everything thrown at me*)**

The ride itself was short, but it seemed as if it would take hours for the carriage to reach home. But thankfully, we eventually made it. I stepped out on my own and excused Grell for the evening, using exhaustion for an excuse. He nodded slowly, and dragged the carriage driver by the arm into the forest surrounding my home, saying he found 'something exciting' to show the driver. I made a mental note to write a letter to his family apologizing for the loss, but I was too spent to think of a reason for his death. I slowly made my way inside and shut the entrance door softly behind me. I slid down slowly to the floor, leaning on the door as support. The tears that I held back all night finally broke free, and I soon was a sobbing mess.

"Mistress?" I heard a young voice above me, but couldn't decipher whom it belonged to in my dreary state. "Mistress are you alright?"

"Yes. Why are you awake?" I asked pointedly, saying the very first question on my mind.

"I heard the sound of a person sobbing, and came to see if they needed help." I looked closely at her, this face was that of an extremely young child. Her answer was sweet...it was sickening.

"I assure you I'm fine, just a bit restless is all." That wasn't a lie. Despite the late hour, I was quite exhausted.

"Would you like something to help you sleep ma'am?" I could tell that there were many questions on her young mind, but she was smart enough to not voice them. Though I'm sure she was extremely curious about why I was wearing a day dress instead of a nightgown. She appeared to be fairly new to the manor, she was trembling and made little eye contact with me. I chuckled lightly,

"No thank you my dear, I just need a walk. Would you like to escort me to my chambers?" I asked her, outstretching my arm. She took it quietly and walked on in silence. I then did a mental check of this strange girl. She was short, and her blue hair was carefully parted over one eye-whereas the other was the same color as her hair. There was a certain familiarity about her, but at this hour I'm surprised I can even stand, much less deduce her.

"What's your name?" I asked when the silence grew too awkward to bear.

"I have many names. Call me what you like." I sighed softly, because that _SO _helped me. Still I nodded in response. When we reached my room she curtsied and I gave her a farewell smile. I entered quickly and shut the door softly. My brain was being assaulted with questions, only one stood out,

_Who the heck is she?_

* * *

The bluenette sighed as she finally departed from Madame Red. There was one thing "she" still had to do before going back to bed. "She" ran to the nearest room she knew that had a phone, and once "she" got there "she" quickly dialed.

_"Hello?" _said the voice on the other end. There was a loud shuffling sound followed by a loud crash before the person she was looking for answered,_ "Is it time?"_

"We can talk later, just come and get me. NOW."

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

**(A/N: Yes I know the story is crap on a stick in this chapter, but it was more of a filler for what I have in mind. At least the ending was decent...Right? RIGHT? HELLOOOOO?**

**If anyone reading this is a reader of my TWEWY story, I plan to post that either tonight or tomorrow. I hope it isn't as craptastic as this...)**


End file.
